The invention relates to a water pressure jet cleaner, especially for clogged sinks and the like, which utilizes a connecting hose for coupling to the pressurized water supply, and with a cleaning head arranged at the free end of a connecting hose.
It is sufficiently well-known that, in particular, sink drains can easily become clogged. In order to open up the drain in such a case, it is known, among other things, to make use of chemical agents, In addition, also having become known are rubber plungers which, when compressed, are intended to produce an increase in pressure in the sinks and thus loosen the clog.
However, use, over a period of time, of chemicals containing acids corrodes, among other things, the sinks also and, in addition, a clog cannot always be eliminated successfully by this method.
But even the use of rubber plungers or suction devices does not always suffice to satisfactorily loosen a clog.
Already known is how to free clogged drains, for example in wash basins, dish washing sinks, etc., by utilizing the pressure in the water pipe system. However, such devices have not, up until this time, been found to be satisfactory in actual use.